Held Again
by Dbztron2
Summary: He was a kit, would be forever, and he just wanted to relive those few memories he had. He just wanted to be loved by a family again. Pooka!Jack, One-shot.


There were very few things Jack remembered about the way his life use to be before he fell into the ice, so it should be no surprise that each thing that he did remember he cherished and refused to allow himself to forget. It didn't matter how small the memory was, he still clung to them like a security blanket, and in all truth the little things were his favorites.

Like how he remembered the way his parents would hold him when he was scared at night, how his mother would rock him to sleep as a kit. He remembered the warmth of his families fur, the sound of the gentle thump thump of their hearts beating. He remembered how they loved him, and oh how he missed it. He honestly can't figure out how he made it three hundred years without physical contact from another pooka, or how other said pooka made it millions of years without another pooka around.

The day he was chosen as a Guardian was the first time he actually got to see Bunny in person, before that he had only heard about the other pooka and prayed that there would be a day they would meet. Sure they disagreed a little at first, Bunny being an adult and Jack being frozen as an elder-kit forever, but they still couldn't deny themselves the fact they needed each other.

Bunny almost instantly opened up the warren to Jack as a new home, he never wanted to let the kit out of his sight after finding out he existed, no matter how annoying the kit got, and Jack accepted.

It was a little awkward when they first began living together, neither really knew how to react around each other, but as time passed they figured it out and became a sort-of-family-of-two.

Bunny would sometimes question Jack about his past, his family, how Jack was more or less off the radar for the better part of three hundred years. Jack told him how he drowned saving his sister, but can't remember why they were on the lake. Told him about his lack of most other memories, how he was often bullied into hiding by summer spirits when he became a spirit and that's why he was nearly unheard of until he became a guardian. Bunny was mad that spirits had hurt Jack, but he also understood Jack wouldn't like it if he flipped out, so he didn't say much about it and didn't pry to much about anything it wouldn't drive him mad not to know.

About five years after Jack became a guardian, he was attacked by a summer spirit for the first time since becoming a guardian. He had been out to just dust the ground a little with some light flurries to finish off his season and the warmer spirit, who woke up about a month to early, sent a few fire balls in his direction. He got away with just a couple small burns on his legs, and it took nearly an hour of begging to keep Bunny from going after the spirit that attacked him.

Instead Bunny stayed with him, safe in the warren, and held him close. It was so similar to the way his parents held him when he was younger, the warmth and soft fur of another, the heart beat. Comfort. It brought up those few old memories he had, memories he hadn't shared with Bunny just yet, and just as he started to fade into sleep a few words he meant in his heart, but would never knowingly say out loud, slipped past his lips.

"Love you Papa."

Upon hearing these words, Bunny made a promise more firm than ever before to care for Jack and protect him, and he smiled as he looked down on the kits sleeping face on that night was the first of many that Bunny held Jack until and after they were both safely caught in Sandys dreams.

Not long after that night, when Jack realized what he had said before drifting off to sleep and accepted that he had said it, the began saying good night in a different manner than before.

"Love you papa."  
"Love ya to, son. Love ya to…"

* * *

 **Hey, sorry for not posing in forever, but the Holidays just ate up all my time. I will continue my other stories, but for now, I wrote this because I was having trouble sleeping until I wrote something. And so this is what my sleep deprived brain came up with. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you thought of it in a review. Happy holidays!**


End file.
